This invention relates to a digital interpolator for a numerically controlled machine.
Various interpolators are already known as will be illustrated hereunder with reference to some of the figures of the accompanying drawing. The interpolators, however, are still defective in some respects. For example, the interpolators are incapable of making the numerically controlled machines operate at considerably high speeds, with sufficiently high precisions, and with satisfactorily excellent results of finishing. The requirement for the high speed has been contradictory to the requirements for the precision and good results. For a numerically controlled machine used in combination with an electronic digital computer, an additional interpolator has been indispensable in order to attain the high speed. The additional hardware raises the cost and nevertheless adversely affects the precision and the results of finish.